The Marauders Letterbook
by Crazy about Harry Potter
Summary: Sirius has a good idea. He decides to start a letterbook with the rest of his friends. All the memories and notes, things they did together a cherished in this book. When they leave Hogwarts the book is left for other generations to find. Trio
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I was going to put this as a different story

Authors Note: I was going to put this as a different story. But then I changed my mind…mainly because I couldn't find the story in books. Enjoy. By the way…who cares if it's crap. Just trying to do my best. But it will get better

Good Ideas

Sirius Black was sitting in the common room with his 3 best friends one night when he suddenly got a BRILLIANT idea.

"Hey guys?" asked Sirius

"Yeah man?" replied James who was playing a game of exploding snap with Lupin.

"Put that game on hold for a minute and listen to me"

"You know well that we can't put a game on hold. If we do it will explode" said Moony putting a card down.

BANG!!

"You were saying?" asked Sirius with a grin on his face trying to keep his laugh back at the sight of his 2 best friends whose faces were covered in ash.

"Please…what were you going to say?" Peter asked

"Well I have a very good idea. You know how we write notes to each other in class?" Padfoot asked

The 3 of them nodded

"Well I was wondering if youse would like to start a letterbook with me. We could put all our notes and everything else in there so when we get older we can have good memories to look back on" explained Sirius

"That sounds like…" started Moony

"A very good idea. Who knows what we'll put in there." Said Prongs

"But this has to stay between us okay?"

"Dude…I would never let our secrets out…well maybe the one of Lily Evans which I've already told you guys. But you wouldn't tell anyone else right?" asked Prongs looking at his friends anxiously

"Of course not mate. Your secret is safe with us" said Padfoot

"And Moony's 'furry little problem' is also safe. But I would like to get Snivellis in that shack with you one day. That would be exciting." Said Wormtail

"It would be dangerous Wormtail" said Moony lowering his voice

"I know…I was just saying" said Peter

"Guys, guys, guys. So are we doing this book or not?" asked Padfoot.

"You have a book?" asked Moony

"Yep" Sirius said and pulled out a blank book from his bag.

"Sweet" said Prongs

"Let's start it tomorrow in Binns class. Unless Moony has to takes notes"

"You guys start that and I'll join in during the lesson" said Moony standing up "I'm going to bed. Night all"

"Yeah me too. Coming Peter? Peter?" asked Prongs to Wormtail who has fallen asleep in his chair.

"Just leave him there" said Moony

The 3 friends went to bed. But Padfoot stayed awake and thought of the next day's events. And how exciting they would be.

Authors Note: I know the first chapter was a disgrace but I promise it will get better.


	2. Chapter 2

Moony – Bold

**Moony – Bold**

_Wormtail – Italics_

Prongs – Underlined

Padfoot – Normal

**WHERE IS MY BOOK JAMES! **

Uhh…I haven't even seen your book. Which book is it?

**HISTORY OF MAGIC!!**

Please stop yelling Moony. Your book is safe and sound in Peter's bag…why is it in 

there do not ask

**Wormtail can I have my book back please?**

...

…

**Wormtail can I have my book back PLEASE!**

He won't answer you know…he's daydreaming about Padfoot.

Excuse Moi!?

_Even I didn't see that one coming…hey they was not very nice!_

Sorry Wormy. Moony wants his book back.

_Sorry Moony. Here you go._

**You made me miss half the lesson thanks to that little prank.**

_Me? What did I ever do to you?_

**Oh lets see…**

**1 – You blew my potions homework up in first grade**

**2 – You spat on me**

**3 – You spat on me while talking with your mouth full**

**4 – You ate my eggs**

**5 – You drank my tea**

**6- You ate my diary**

**7 – You ate my pen**

**8 – You ate my pen**

**9 – You burped in my face**

**10 – You farted in my face**

**11 – You fared in Sirius' face**

**12 – You farted in Prongs' face**

**13 – You ate Sirius cheese**

**14 – You called my dog a hairy nosed wombat**

**And that is what you did ALL IN ONE DAY!!**

_But…Sirius did half of that stuff not me_

Oi! Blame it all on me why don't you

At that moment Professor Slughorn swooped down on them and grabbed their note. And they had the first detention of the year in grade 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Please review and read

Authors Note: Please review and read.

**Moony – Bold**

_Wormtail – Italics_

Prongs – Underlined

Padfoot – Normal

_**Lily – Bold and Underlined**_

Prongs do you know what the word 'claustrophobia' means?

No. Ask Moony he's the genius at this kind of stuff not me

Okay. Moony what does 'claustrophobia' mean?

**Claustrophobia?**

Yeah someone mentioned it and I didn't know what it meant

**Oh dear Padfoot. It means: the fear of being shut in a small space. Now you know…but Padfoot…why did you want to know?**

Wormtail is scared of the toilet. He won't go unless the door it open just a bit.

**Uhh…talk to Prongs**

Prongs, Moony ditched me

Ha, ha. I would never do that to you

Yes you

DETENTION

Suspects: Sirius Black and James Potter

Crime: Passing notes in class

Punishment: Cleaning toilets without magic

Comments: Don't do it again

Signed: Minerva McGonagall

Ok. Where were we? Do you like cheese?

No

Le Gaspe

Why? Do you?

Yes

Sorry. Hey look at Lily today. She looks like she has done something with her hair.

Mmmm whatever

Oh dearest Lily what will I have to do to make you go out with me?

_**A shrunken head**_

Huh?

_**Deflate yours Potter!**_

Ok…will you go out with me?

_**No**_

Aww come on! You know you love me

Lily

LILY I LOVE YOU

GO OUT WITH ME…YOU CAN'T KEEP…

DETENTION

Suspect: James Potter…again

Crime: Shouting 'go out with me Evans' right in the middle of class.

Punishment: Cleaning the toilets…again

Comments: You have a 2nd detention in less than 5 minutes…and leave Lily Evans alone.

Signed: Minerva McGonagall

…doing this to me

_**Watch me**_

Okay

_**Not like that**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Moony – Bold**

_Wormtail – Italics_

Prongs – Underlined

Padfoot – Normal

_**Lily – Bold and Underlined**_

Oh my beautiful Lily…where would I be if you weren't here?

**Probably dead my now. Or chasing after other girls**

No I wouldn't. I would be tracking down Snape and killing him

**That's nice. I might tell him seeing as I'm his best friend**

No! Don't!

**Are you scared of Snape hurting you are you?**

Not in the sliest

**Dang!**

Authors Note: Please review. Then read and review my other stories.


	5. Chapter 5

**Moony – Bold**

_Wormtail – Italics_

Prongs – Underlined

Padfoot – Normal

_**Lily – Bold and Underlined**_

**Why does it seem like I am the only person in the room taking notes?**

Because you are. And the rest of us are asleep

**Oh yes. Everyone is asleep except for the great Moony and stupid Padfoot**

Hey! Change that please

**Everyone is asleep except for the great Padfoot and stupid Moony**

Thank you

**I feel unloved**

Oh Moony I love you

Detention

Criminal: James Potter

Crime: For yelling out Sirius loves Lupin to everyone

Punishment: Moping every single floor in Hogwarts

Comments: If you want a relationship keep it private please.

Signed: Professor Slughorn

4 detentions and so far I haven't been expelled

Yet

**What Sirius said**


	6. Chapter 6

Flashback: In the last chapter Prongs got a detention for declaring his love for Lily Evans to the entire class. He got a detention and had to mop every single floor of Hogwarts. In this chapter we will see what happens in class the next week.

**Moony – Bold**

_Wormtail – Italics_

Prongs – Underlined

Padfoot – Normal

Hey Prongs...did you have fun mopping and sweeping all the floors this week mate?

Go die in a hole

Well that's a bit harsh mate

**I'll have to agree. That was a bit harsh. You should deserve another week of cleaning the floors if you keep that up**

STFU

_What does that mean?_

_........._

**Trust me. You don't want to know**

_Fine. I will always trust you Moony_

Anyway...anyone seen Evans today?

Yeah. She's currently dating Snape if you want to know

WHAT!?!? ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?

*sigh* Yes...that is my name. And yes I am SERIOUS

**Are you ever going to get tired of that joke?**

...never

**Thought not**

_I still think it's funny..._

Can we get rid of him?

_STFU_

You don't even know what that means

_Yeah I do_

Yeah? Well what does it mean then?

_Stuff you_

**Oh dear. Sorry Worm...it means...**

Shut the fuck up

_THAT'S NOT A VERY NICE THING TO SAY TO YOUR FRIEND!_

No...that is what it means

**Yeah**

Seriously mate

_No it dosen't..._


End file.
